


Middle School Love

by 666random4life



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Middle School, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-03-19 04:37:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3596619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/666random4life/pseuds/666random4life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Also on fanfiction.net<br/>Haikuro story about back in middle school and Kise finds out about kuroko and haizaki. one sided kikuro/kisekuro but kise is in denial. little bit of a lemon with haizakixkuroko (lame title I know...) Starts during the match with Haizaki and Kise. Teiko past too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Mine~" said Shougo Haizaki as he grabbed the meatball off of Tetsuya Kuroko's plate. He lifted it up and placed it in his mouth.

Daiki Aomine frowned, "If your hungry, get an extra-large one or go get more food." He pointed at Haizaki annoyed at him, "Don't go stealing other people's food everyday!"

Kuroko looked at Haizaki and then at Aomine. "I don't particularly mind," he said.

"Haizaki!" Aomine said ignoring Kuroko's statement.

"C'mon, its no big deal," Haizaki said as he chew, "besides you steal other people's food too."

Shintarou Midorima joined the conversation by saying, "also don't make sounds when you're chewing." he then criticized Atsushi Murasakibara's way of holding his chopsticks.

Seijuurou Akashi sighed.

"Do I have to say this everyday?" Haizaki said smirking, "it's not 'cause I'm hungry. It's just that food on other people's plates look more delicious. I can't help it."

Kuroko stared up at Haizaki.

Aomine scoffed, "I don't go taking food when I'm not hungry."

"That's right. There's a second year who's moving up to first string today." Midorima said changing the subject, "apparently, he started just two weeks ago. He's been advancing as fast as we were. His name is Ryouta Kise."

Aomine cut in, "eh? Ah! I know that guy too! I met him before."

"Hmm….Ryouta Kise….huh." said Haizaki thinking.

Midorima looked up at Haizaki, "that's rare, for you to remember other people's name."

"Well…it's an inkling. But just in case." Haizaki said, "sounds like he'll do pretty well…and…doesn't sound like we'll get along well."

He did not see the blonde boy walking past the lunch room with a bored face.

* * *

 

Kuroko walked to the gym of the first string and say a blonde boy talking with different people. When he turned around Kuroko avoiding eye contact he didn't know why but it was almost automatic.

"Hey, they're here!" said the blonde boy. He took a step forward in front of Kuroko, "I was really looking forward to this! After all, I joined the basketball club so I could play with you! Aominecchi!" that was when Kuroko realized he was talking to his best friend beside him.

"Cchi?!" said Aomine confused. He raised his hand, "uh…sure, looking forward to it, Kise-kun! Ah. You should probably greet this guy! He's apparently going to be your mentor from now on."

"…huh?" said Kise confused.

"He's right next to you." said Aomine.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." said Kuroko after moving to Kise's left side. "I'm Tetsuya Kuroko."

"EEEHHH!? WHO'RE YOU!? SINCE WHEN HAVE YOU BEEN THERE!?" screamed Kise.

Kuroko calmly replied, "I'm Tetsuya Kuroko. I've been here since a while ago."

"AND ALSO…EH!? MENTOR!? WHO IS!?"

"me."

Kise just froze thinking.

Aomine walked past Kise, "make sure you listen to what he says! Even though he looks like that, he's a fully-fledged regular!"

"REGULA-?!" Kise's mouth was left open unable to come up with anything to say but… "NO WAY!"

* * *

 

"Kise-kun about cleaning up, the equipment room is…" Kuroko began to say.

"WHOAH!" said Kise surprised Kuroko was next to him. "no, wait a sec. before that… I want a different mentor." he looked away with a frown.

Kise's head got hit by a basketball, by Aomine. "didn't I tell you to listen to him?"

"OW!"

"What do you mean you 'want a different mentor'," said Aomine.

"I don't wanna! I can't learn from someone who sucks more than me!" yelled Kise.

"I'm telling you, Tetsu doesn't suck!" yelled Aomine.

"Then tell me, did he do anything cool during today's practice!?"

"Well, yeah…not really!"

They continued to argue.

* * *

 

That day Kuroko and Kise played a practice match against another school together.

While walking home after the game Kise said, "I think…I got a bit of what you said. But still not everything. The part about what one should do is aright. But sacrificing oneself for it? I can't agree with that. I know you're amazing Kurokocchi but is it fun to play like that?"

Kuroko paused, "it's not. But losing is even less fun." Kuroko smiled at Kise who was behind him. "Besides what's with Kurokocchi?"

"A nickname I add to people I like." Kise smiled.

"Stop that." said Kuroko.

* * *

 

"Aominecchi, Kurokocchi! Wanna stop by the convenience store for ice-cream on the way back?" asked Kise smiling as he approached Aomine and Kuroko.

Aomine sweat dropped, " you sure changed your mind really quick! What happened to yesterdays attitude?"

"What are you talking about! I'm a man who shows proper respect to people I admire! Right, Kurokocchi!" said Kise.

"Sure," said Kuroko.

"uh…well I don't really get it, but I guess its all good, so long as you acknowledge Tetsu?"

And so they, Satsuki Momoi and Murasakibara left to get ice cream.

* * *

 

"Mine," said Haizaki as he stole a bite from Kuroko's food.

Kise and Aomine frowned, "Don't steal his food!" they both said.

"I said before I don't mind." said Kuroko looking up at Haizaki then at Kise and Aomine.

"Really?" asked Kise. Then he smiled, "so I can have some too?" he reached across to Kuroko's bread. Kuroko slapped Kise's hand away.

"No you can't." said Kuroko.

"But why Kurokocchi!" cried Kise.

Haizaki snickered and walked away, "I'll see you later," he said as he waved bye.

Kise and Aomine glared at his back and Kuroko just finished eating his food.

* * *

 

After school Kuroko walked to the back of the school and bumped into another person. "oh sorry- Kise-kun?"

"Kurokocchi! What are you doing here schools over," said Kise surprised at the presences of the small presence boy.

Kuroko avoided eye contact, "…I forgot something. Why are you here?"

Kise smiled and rubbed the back of his head, "well…I got confessed by a girl." he chuckled.

Kuroko kept avoiding eye contact with Kise, "oh is that so…"

Kise nodded, "say do you want to walk home together? You got what you forgot right? Even if you didn't I can wait for you." he smiled.

Kuroko stayed quiet. "…Kise-kun sorry but I can't."

Kise frowned and looked down, "okay…"

Kuroko walked past Kise and behind the building bumping into another person. Haizaki.

"You're late," Haizaki said smirking. He grabbed Kuroko's chin and lifted it up. He slowly caressed Kuroko's lips with his own. To put it bluntly Haizaki kissed Kuroko.

Kuroko closed his eyes and let Haizaki kiss him.

From the corner of the building eyes widen, shocked at the sight he saw. It was Kise, he was wondering why Kuroko was avoiding eye contact and decided to follow him. Kise turned around and ran too shocked to do anything else. He needed time to think.

Haizaki broke the kiss and opened his eyes seeing the blonde run away. He smirked. "So he saw…"

Kuroko opened his eyes when Haizaki lips left his own. "who saw?" Kuroko's eyes widen fearing being seen.

"Mm, no one." Haizaki said smirking and swinging his bag over his shoulder. "Let's go to my house."

Kuroko nodded.

* * *

 

Naked, Kuroko went on his hands and knees. "be gentle this time, Haizaki-kun," he said looking up and the other male who was taking off his shirt, becoming fully naked.

Haizaki chuckled, "When am I ever gentle?" He then pushed his member into the smaller boy.

Kuroko gasped and tightened his grip on the bed sheet. It wasn't quick and painless but quick and painful. This was the way Haizaki would always give it to Kuroko, but Kuroko didn't mind, each time they did it Kuroko started to like Haizaki more and more; though, he doubt Haizaki felt the same way.

Haizaki grunted at the tightness he felt as he inserted his member into the blue haired boy. He lowered his head down to Kuroko's head and whispered, "relax Tetsuya."

Kuroko blushed at the close proximity and looked away trying to relax and let Haizaki thrust into him. As he did Haizaki soon found Kuroko's sweet spot and made Kuroko moan loudly and cum.

Haizaki took out his member from inside Kuroko and let the boy fall on the bed. Haizaki kissed Kuroko's cheek then licked some of the cum off of Kuroko's member. "Thanks for the meal," he said with a smirk.

"What about you?" asked Kuroko sitting up but immediately regretting it.

"I can jerk the rest off in the bathroom," he replied and scratched his cheek sheepishly.

"I can give you a blow job…" Kuroko said.

Haizaki laughed and shook his head when he stand up. He threw the bed sheet over Kuroko. "Just go to sleep, you're tired aren't you? You need to recover." and with that Haizaki left to the bathroom.

Doing what Haizaki told him Kuroko laid down and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"But Aominecchi listen! This isn't about how you should buy my next photo book! It's about Kurokocchi!" whined Kise on his cell phone with Aomine.

"Tetsu? What about him?" replied Aomine on the other end.

"Um…" Kise paused unsure how to say it. "I saw Kurokocchi kissing someone today…"

"WHAT! Really!? Does she have big boobs? Damn that Tetsu!"

Kise sighed as he realized Aomine didn't know about Haizaki and Kuroko being possibly together. "No, but I know that person really well, they're bad for him. That person gets in fights with other schools and has a rotten personality I really think they should break up-"

"Sheesh, stop being jealous."

 _Jealous._ That word rang through Kise's mind. "What do you mean Aominecchi?"

"You idiot, you're like Satsuki. She fell in love with Kuroko right after he did something amazing. But that means you didn't fall for the real him. Maybe this girl fell for Tetsu for him and not because of his basketball skills. You should just be happy for them and not try to steal him for yourself."

"I'm not…I'm not in love with Kurokocchi I just respect him." said Kise not sure if he himself was telling the truth or not.

"Sure," said Aomine on the other end rolling his eyes. "Just let them be if they aren't meant to be together they'll break up."

Kise nodded, "alright…" and hung up the phone.

Aomine also ended the call, "damn Tetsu getting some chick with some big tits."

* * *

 

The next day Kuroko walked out of Haizaki's house along with said man. "Remember, don't let anyone notice you coming to school with me." said Haizaki glaring down at the smaller boy.

"I will try not to let anyone notice," said Kuroko looking up at Haizaki with his normal blank stare.

They both then walked to school together. Once they pasted the gate Kuroko fell backwards.

"Tetsuya you- Kise!?" said Haizaki shocked the blonde found Kuroko even though the boy is usually invisible to other people.

Kise was on top of Kuroko after glomping him to the ground. "Eh? Haizaki?" then Kise realized that Kuroko didn't go home and he must have stayed with Haizaki all night. Inside he became angry.

Haizaki kicked Kise in the stomach, "Yeah its me. Tsk," said Haizaki and then after looking at Kuroko he walked away.

Kise frowned and got off of Kuroko and offered the boy a hand to help him up. Kuroko took it and stood up. "Please refrain from tackling me in the morning Kise-kun." said Kuroko as he wiped off any dirt off his pants.

"Sorry sorry," said Kise smiling. "Why were you with Haizaki?" though Kise thought he knew the answer he wanted to check to see if he was wrong, though his gut told him he wasn't.

"I wasn't. It was just a coincidence we were together." replied Kuroko with his perfect poker face.

"Oh I see…" said Kise. "Want to walk to class together? And then eat lunch together? And then maybe walk home together?" He was smiling the entire time.

"Sure, I have no plans today I think." responded Kuroko.

Kise smile widen, "awesome!"

And so they walked together to Kuroko's classroom. Next to his was Kise's classroom and then Aomine's classroom.

"Oi Tetsu." said Aomine sitting at Kuroko's desk.

"Aomine-kun what are you doing here?" asked Kuroko.

"I came to ask about your girlfriend," he said making Kise mouth wide open in shock, he wouldn't think Aomine would bluntly ask Kuroko about it.

"I don't have a girlfriend," said Kuroko."

"Sure you do, Kise saw you kissing her yesterday."

Kuroko glanced at Kise who was avoiding eye contact. Kuroko's eyes widen when he realized Kise did see him and Haizaki kissing. "I need to talk to Kise-kun privately, Aomine-kun please excuse us." said Kuroko as he took Kise by the hand and pulled him to the boys bathroom where no one was. He turned to Kise, "So you saw me and Haizaki-kun?" Kise nodded his head. Kuroko sighed and frowned. "Well there's nothing I can do about it but ask you to keep it a secret."

Kise again nodded, he then looked at their hands, "are you going to let my hand go Kurokocchi?"

Kuroko looked at the hands, he let go which caused Kise to frown. Inside Kise wanted Kuroko to keep holding his hand.

"Well I'll be heading back now, thank you Kise-kun." and with that Kuroko left the bathroom.

* * *

 

In the gym two people stood face to face, after one sentence Haizaki, one of the people, grabbed the smaller boy by the collar and yelled: "HUH!? Akashi, you bastard… what did you say!?"

Akashi, the other person in the room calmly replied, "Quit the team, this is an order. Actually this is for your sake. Although your methods weren't particularly praise-worthy, you have been contributing to Teikou's victory till now. But you can't beat Kise. In the Near future he'll steal the spot of starting member from you. Once that happens. A prideful guy like you will eventually disappear. Now or later. Either way the result won't change."

Haizaki's face showed a deep hate and anger. "Bastard…" he said.

* * *

 

"Haizaki quit!? Seriously…?" said Aomine in shock in the locker room.

Kuroko also looked shocked at the news.

"Huh… so that's why I get to use his locker starting from today." said Kise. "I just say him heading in the direction or the incinerator with his basketball shoes."

Murasakibara looked at Kuroko bored. Kuroko looked back and ran to the door. "I'll…Go find him…!" he said and left the room.

"Wait… hey Tetsu practice is starting!" said Aomine too late for Kuroko was out of the room already.

Kise just looked at the ground and kicked the wall silently and ran out the room too.

* * *

 

"Haizaki-kun," yelled Kuroko as he approached Haizaki.

"What?" Haizaki turned around. "Well, if it isn't Tetsuya."

"Is it true that you're quitting the basketball club?" Kuroko asked.

"Yeah that's right haha," Haizaki laughed. "Why are you here? Are you stupid? It's not as if you actually got along with me."

"That's not the problem." Kuroko said knowing that doing those things really did mean nothing to Haizaki. "But you have such a talent, why…"

"Shut up." Haizaki snapped. "I'm sick of basketball that's all idiot. It's tiring and makes me stink of sweat, it's so much more fun hanging out with girls." he glared back at Kuroko. The boy he would do it with while dating some random girl.

Kuroko paused and stared at Haizaki, "is that… really what you think?"

Haizaki stepped closer where he was just an inch away from Kuroko, "you're really dumb aren't you? Did you actually think I was a good guy on the inside?" he walked back to the incinerator, "The world isn't only made up of good guys." he threw his basketball shoes in the fire.

"Ah…" was all Kuroko could say.

"Truly bad guys, and truly frightening guys exist too," he said as he watched the shoes burn. "See you. don't even think about giving me any misplaced pity. Those who remain might end up needing far more pity than I ever will." he said as he walked away waving goodbye.

"Wait!" Kuroko said. Haizaki stopped. "I can buy you new shoes just don't quit. If you quit I wont ever see you again! We are breaking up!"

Haizaki looked at Kuroko then laughed looking up then looked at Kuroko again, "you really are an idiot. When were we even going out?" and then Haizaki walked away.

Kuroko fell to his knees and hit the ground with his fist. He cried. Then he walked back to the gym and wiped his tears.

Unknown to Kuroko who was looking at the ground Kise passed him and grabbed Haizaki by the back of his collar after catching up with him, too far for Kuroko to hear them or see them. "Haizaki! Why did you kiss Kuroko if you have no feelings for him!"

"Huh who said I don't," Haizaki looked at Kise in the eyes.

"But then why would you hurt him like that!"

"…" Haizaki stayed quiet for a few seconds and then, "You want to hear the story of how we got together?"

Kise nodded his head after a bit not sure he actually want to hear it.

Haizaki sighed, "Well after our practice game, when I saw him do his passing skills I," he sighed again. "I started to like him. Then when we were alone one day after practice we walked home together and talked, he said he didn't approve of me dating different girls each day and said I should stick with one person. I then asked, 'do you want to be that one person?' and he said yes. Then we went to my house and I fucked him. We kept fucking each week and when he found out I started seeing girls again he didn't mind!" Haizaki laughed. "It was almost as if he was madly in love with me! He would even treat my cuts from when I would fight with other people!"

Kise gritted his teeth and made a fist with both his hands. "You make me sick. Kurokocchi is too kind and sweet for you! You should never see him again!" Kise then ran off back to practice.

* * *

 

"And he never saw Kurokocchi again after that…" said Kise sitting on the bench of Kaijou's gym.

"Really?" said Yukio Kasamatsu, "Now why are you telling me this in the first place!" he kicked Kise off the bench and on the ground.

"Ow senpai!" Kise cried, tears rolling down his face. "Its all because you asked about Shougo-kun. So I replied with what the others told me about him and what I knew about him."

Kasamatsu kicked Kise again, "But how did it turn into a love drama about Kuroko-kun!?"

"Well," Kise sat on the bench again. "Shougo-kun was Kurokocchi's first love…" Kise looked at the ground sadly.

Kasamatsu could only sigh and pat Kise's back looking forward as he did it, "It's okay I'm sure Kuroko-kun no longer likes him."

"Eh? Why are you being so nice and why would I care if Kurokocchi likes him anymore or not?"

A vein showed on Kasamatsu's forehead and he slapped the back of Kise's head hard, "Hurry up and realize your in love with the misdirection kid already!"

"Ow! But senpai I'm not in love with Kurokocchi!-" He stopped. For some reason it just seemed wrong to say that.

"Please," Kasamatsu sighed, "You talk about him every chance you get and I saw you try and call him before, when he ignored your call, you actually cried and not one of those fake tears you give me when I hit you."

"Those are actual tears! And I recovered quickly-"

"No, I could tell you were still sad."

"…" Kise couldn't argue against that.

"Look just accept your feelings for him already and confess." said Kasamatsu sighing sitting down to tie his shoe. "The worse thing that could happen is him saying no."

"Why does everyone think I like Kurokocchi that way!" Kise screamed.

"It's because you do!" Kasamatsu yelled back and threw his shoe at Kise's head.


	3. Chapter 3

Kasamatsu stood up, "Alright the second half is starting soon.

It was half time for the match against Haizaki's team, Fukuda Sohgoh, and Kise was telling Kasamatsu about his past with Haizaki and Kuroko back in middle school.

"Kise," Kasamatsu glances up at the blond, "you have a promise to keep with Kuroko, right? Don't break it."

Kise smiled, "of course."

* * *

 

Third quarter had ended. The scoreboard showed Kaijou 51 and Fukuda Sohgoh 62.

Kise was on his hands and knees looking at the ground in shock while Haizaki just stood behind him looking the opposite way with a grin.

"'It's not cheap' my ass," Haizaki said looking at Kise still on the ground.

"You sure talk big with that sort of skill. You're so bad that it isn't worth trying."

Kise's eyes widened.

Haizaki left and sat down on the chair on his team's side of the court. Kise did the same, but to his own side, slowly.

* * *

 

The fourth quarter began.

Kasamatsu started with the ball and passed it to Kise. Haizaki smirked. He was marking Kise.

Kise caught the ball and after a moment of hesitation did the exact move Kagami did when they first met; however, it didn't have its usual sharpness, it may have looked similar but it was completely dull. Haizaki Jumped and blocked the shot easily.

"I already saw that in the second quarter," Haizaki said smirking still. "It's no longer yours," he ran past Kise, "it's mine."

Kise was now on the defense and Haizaki was on the offense. They stood in front of the basket.

"I'll show you an example of the move you just used," said Haizaki as he preformed the same move only it was successful unlike Kise's.

Kise watched from his spot eyes wide.

As the ball moved so did Kise, even though he was in pain by his leg from the match with Aomine. He was on defense again with Haizaki on offense.

Up in the stands as they talked about Kise, Kagami stood up, worried. "No way," he said as a flashback of after their practice match with kaijou went through his mind, "but, still... There's no way he'll lose! To that sort of bastard..."

Kuroko's face showed nothing.

Kagami got more upset, "we promised that he'll win... and play on the next semi-finals... so he'll definitely..."

There was the sound of a dunk, Haizaki's dunk. Kise, who was marking him fell down.

Haizaki was back on the ground. "Oh, that's right," he smirked, "even back then you were on the ground like that too, right, Ryouta?" Kise said nothing. "That's right, that's right," Haizaki said looking down on Kise, "Didn't I also take your woman? What a pity sight, really. Well~ I just her away right after doing her. Hahaha."

Kise's eyes widened. Not only because his old girlfriend was stolen then discarded by Haizaki but because of that time, that time Haizaki was with Kuroko. His kurokocchi was cheated on.

"Hey, you," the referee said, "you've been saying too much! Any more and I'll-"

"Yes, yes," Haizaki said, "I'll watch out."

Up in the stands, where that confession and laughter was heard, Kuroko stood up.

"Kuroko?" Kagami said confused as to why his shadow was standing.

To the blond Kuroko yelled as loud as he could, "I believe in you! Kise-kun!"

Kise looked up to the stands, "Kurokocchi?" His eyes somehow met with Kuroko's even though they were so far apart.

The crowd became confused saying: "Did someone say something" and "who" and "where?"

Kasamatsu looked up, "that guy," he said realizing it was Kuroko.

Haizaki looked up also. As soon as he realized who said those words a pain in his chest formed. He remembered that one night with Kuroko.

* * *

 

"Tetsuya," Haizaki said sitting on the bed in his boxers. Kuroko was under the covers tired, they had just finished having sex for the fourth time since they started being together. "I'm just using you. You know that, right?"

"No, you aren't," Kuroko said without hesitation.

"Huh," Haizaki said a bit shocked that Kuroko didn't believe him, "Of course I am-"

"Haizaki-kun," Kuroko interrupted, "I believe in you." He smiled sweetly.

* * *

 

Tetsuya... Haizaki thoughts of the past became regret. They were soon interrupted by Kise, who smiled and stood up.

"...Let me say one thing before I beat you, Shougo-kun," Kise said, "you're misunderstanding about that girl. She kept bugging me and forced me to go out with her, but honestly, she was pretty annoying. She was so prideful and talked only about herself. She probably just wanted a status that said 'I'm going out with a model.' All you did was take one of the dumb chicks that came flocking for looks. Don't get so cocky."

"Huh?" Haizaki looked at Kise.

Someone passed the ball to Kise and Kise got in position to make a basket. A three pointer. A copy of Midorima's shot.

Haizaki's eyes widened as it went up and then down into the basket. A look of fear was on his face after it fell in.

"You can take whatever woman or titles you want," said Kise. Haizaki looked back at him, something was different. "But right now I have a much more important promise to keep. I'll definitely get there... Don't you get in my way!" Kise was in Perfect Copy mode now.

* * *

 

Shit, Haizaki thought as Kise was copying one of Aomine's formless shots, damn it. Even I can't steal their moves!

The basketball made it into the basket.

"Don't give me this crap," said Haizaki as he ran to the other basket with the ball and used his teammate's scoop shot. Kise blocked it exactly like Murasakibara. Someone on Kaijou took the ball and got it in.

Kise got the ball again and copied Midorima's three pointer again.

So you're telling me, thought Haizaki, it's just like Akashi said... but... I guess I'll have to admit it too, huh?

Haizaki grabbed the ball, he was marking Kise again.

Ryouta, Haizaki said inside his mind, you're strong... Then I don't give a shit as to what happens now! I'm gonna crush you into pieces!

Haizaki ran past Kise, stepping discretely on Kise's foot.

Did you think I didn't notice that you're hurting your leg?

Haizaki smirked as Kise grunted in pain. A surging wave of pain was escalating through Kise's body.

Number six, Haziaki, yelled, "This is the end!" As he jumped to dunk the ball in.

"I told you already," said Kise running to the basket, "don't you get in my way! You're not the one who's going to win! It's me!" Kise smacked the ball out of Haizaki's hand.

Kasamatsu grabbed the ball and Kise ran to the other basket, "Go, Kise!" Moriyama yelled as the ball reached Kise's hand and said boy dunked the ball in.

"Time's up!" yelled the referee.

Scoreboard: Kaijou 75, Fukuda Sohgoh 72.

Kaijou cheered and Kise breathed in then out before stretching out his arm, hand in a fist, at Kagami and Kuroko.

The other team was upset and number six's face was in anger and hatred.

Up, not in the stands, but still watching the game, Aomine and Momoi stood.

"Go back without me, Satsuki," said Aomine walking away.

* * *

 

Later that evening, Haizaki stood in the bushes, near the doors, waiting for a certain person.

"If you're thinking of taking revenge on Kise," Aomine said walking up to Haizaki from behind, "Give up."

"...Daiki," said Haizaki surprised but not showing it.

"I heard what you were up to from Kise on my way here," said Aomine to Haizaki, "If you go back quietly, I'll let you go."

"Like I give a shit," responded Haizaki, "I can do whatever I want."

"If it was basketball," Aomine said not looking away from Haizaki, "I can't say anything regardless of what you do. But don't you dare interfere with their battle in any other stupid way. You can tell from looking how hard Kise or Tetsu have been working up until now. Don't do anything stupid anymore."

"I see..." Haizaki smirked, "then I better go break them even more. I told ya, I don't give a shit. Unlike you guys, I don't give a damn about basketball. If you want me to give up, you better do it by force." Haizaki ran towards Aomine about to throw a punch at him.

Aomine closed his eyes tightly then opened them and punched Haizaki's face, "as you wish then."

Haizaki fell down to the ground unconscious. Aomine looked at him almost in a way of sympathy.

"Let's see," Aomine turned away, "now what should I do? Well... guess it'll work out, somehow."

* * *

 

"So Tetsuya," said Haizaki sitting on his bed which Kuroko was lying on. Kuroko was fully naked but was under the covers while Haizaki was in just his boxers, "I cheated on you with some girl."

"Some girl?" Kuroko rolled over from on his stomach to his side to face his lover.

"Yeah," Haizaki nodded, "I can't remember her name I just fucked her then left her house without a word."

"Well first," Kuroko said, "you got to stop saying these type of things after sex. It's like you're trying to just do it then have me leave you. As if you're unable to let yourself be happy." Haizaki looked away from the bluenette. "And second," Kuroko continued, "I already told you, I believe in you. I don't care if you do it with other girls as long as you're with me." Kuroko smiled gently.

"Tsk," Haizaki crawled ontop of Kuroko, "saying stuff like that and smiling like that... Let's do it again."

Kuroko blinked and his smile turned into a frown, "you really are turned on easily."

Haizaki smirked, only by you, he thought to himself.

* * *

 

Haizaki woke up. It was night time and everyone had already headed home.

"Tsk, why," he asked himself, "why did I have a dream about that?"

Haizaki out his hands in his pockets and left to go home.

* * *

 

The next day Kagami's shoe broke. It was so ruined that he had to get new shoes. So he and Kuroko went to go shopping. When they couldn't find any shoes for Kagami Kuroko suggested that they ask Momoi.

At the street ball court Kagami and Kuroko met up with Momoi and Aomine.

Angry or annoyed at the fact Aomine was there Kagami frowned, vise versa for Aomine.

Momoi explained why he was there, "Dai-chan got a lot of basketball shoes so he said he'll give you one."

"What the heck," Aomine yelled, "I've never said that. Don't mess with me, Satsuki!"

"You both have the same size, right," Momoi asked still smiling.

"How do you know?!"

"Here," she handed over the shoes.

"Woah! Don't take my Jordan's without my permission!" Aomine yelled.

"This is..." Kagami stares at the shoes, "it's the same as the one I'm using."

"He had a spare one," Momoi spoke, "although the colors a bit different, Kagamin likes to keep on using the same model, right?"

Kagami admired the shoes.

Aomine sighed, "geez, it can't be helped." A basketball spun on his pointer finger, "I'll give it to you if you beat me on one-on-one."

"How did it turn out like this!?" Kagami shouted shocked. "I have to be in a match pretty soon!"

"Just a three basket match," Aomine said nonchalantly, "it won't take long."

"I told you..."

"Just do it," Aomine walked past Kagami, "while we're at it, I'll give you a small lecture."

"Ah, but no zone, okay? It's tiring."

"I can't go in like you, anyways!"

And so they started playing against each other while Kuroko and Momoi sat on bench talking.

"Aomine-kun punched Haizaki-kun...?!" Kuroko said shocked.

"Ah, but," Momoi said, "it was for saving Ki-chan, so he had no choice and..." she paused, "Haizaki did it because he missed you, I think"

Kuroko looked at the two lights playing, he decided to ignore that last part, "won't it be bad if the word gets out?"

Momoi frowned at being ignored, "...yeah, but I feel like Shougo-kun won't do anything."

Kuroko looked at Momoi confused.

"I can't say it well," Momoi said, "but I'm sure there's a part of him that feels relieved for getting stopped by dai-chan. He's got a bad personality and he's quite twisted but, still, we were part of the same team, wearing the Teiko jersey and it's just my intuition but it's just," she paused to talk more quietly, "I think he still loves you. But regardless," she changed back to talking normal, "something like that wasn't good, huh?"

"...Momoi-san," Kuroko spoke quietly, "you're the only one who knows about me and Haizaki-kun, thanks to your women's intuition, but do you really think Haizaki-kun even loved me in the first place?"

"What are you saying of course he did!" Momoi almost said in a normal voice loud enough for Aomine and Kagami to hear. "Oops," she quieted down, "Tetsu-kun you should have seen the way he looked at you. Sure there was some lust but there was love. Tetsu-kun he loved you. He loves you even now, I'm sure."

Kuroko stayed quiet, "I'm not sure if I can believe you," he smiled pitifully.

"You still have his number, right? You haven't talked to him since he quit, you should call him."

Kuroko pulled out his phone. Sure enough his number was still there. He tried deleting it before but never could, it was something he could never give up. That person was his first love.

Aomine walked in front of the bench, Kuroko hid his phone in his pocket. "I'm done," said Aomine calmly, "so let's go Satsuki."

"Isn't that too fast!?" Momoi said, she wanted to keep talking with Kuroko.

"I told ya," Aomine said bored, "it won't take long."

"How was it," asked Kuroko looking at Aomine.

"I destroyed him," Aomine said with a face that showed it was no big deal.

"Hey wait a sec. Hey!" Kagami yelled at Aomine angry, "one more! One more time! I want those shoes, and more importantly I can't stand losing to you. One more match!"

"Don't you have to be in a match," Aomine responded, "don't be ridiculous." He threw his shoe box at Kagami, "here."

"Huh?" Kagami glared at Aomine, "what is this!?"

"Take it," Aomine said not looking at the red head, "I don't need it, anyway."

"What?" Kagami thrust the box to Aomine, "like I'll take it after losing! Here!"

"Just take it dumbass!" Aomine looked back at Kagami, annoyed at his childishness. He calmed down, "I told you, that's the way you should be. Moreover, you're playing Kise, right? I'm gonna murder you if you put on a sloppy match because you don't have proper shoes. I'll let this match be on hold."

"Kagami-kun," said Kuroko.

"Fine," Kagami looked at the shoes, "my bad, I'll take it. But it's just on hold, okay!? Don't you forget!"

An angry vein was visible on Aomine's forehead, "Just go damn it!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey," Akashi said smiling, "I was waiting for you. Welcome to the Teiko basketball club's first string. Engrave this into your very being. From this moment onwards you have but one mission, to win."

"Huh~," Murasakibara said, "he actually came~?"

"Yo," said Haizaki walking into the first string's gym while putting on his shoes.

"You're late, Haizaki," said Akashi strictly.

"Yeah, yeah," Haizaki shrugged, "I'll be more prompted next time. Yowch!"

"Excuse me," said Kuroko who was bumped into.

"What the," Haizaki looked at Kuroko, "who the fuck are you!?"

"I am Tetsuya Kuroko," said Kuroko introducing himself. He didn't know why but for some reason his heart beat was racing when he talked to the grey haired boy, "I joined the first string today. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Are you fucking kidding me," Haizaki looked at Kuroko in disbelief, "a kid like you?!"

Kuroko's heart felt like it was crushed by those words. Just as he was about to say something back too they started practice.

* * *

 

It was the second game of the day. The first game ended with Teiko's win even though in the beginning Kuroko got a nosebleed thanks to tripping in the first minute and had to be subbed out.

Before the game started Aomine noticed the captain wasn't there. "Huh," Aomine looked to another first string member, "come to think of it where's the captain gone?"

"Oh," the other first string said, "he should be back soon."

And just as he said that captain Nijimura returned, "Hey, I've brought him~!" He was smiling and had a happy aura to him. "Go on, say hello," Nijimura said as he held a beaten up Haizaki in front of him by his collar.

"Yo..." said the badly beaten up Haizaki.

"Haiza-" Aomine looked at Haizaki, "what happened to your face!?"

Nijimura put an arm around Haizaki's shoulder, smiling still, "Someone from the second string found him playing at a game center. It was close by so I went out meet him, and he looked perfectly healthy so I brought him back."

"I brought his uniform," said a first string member.

"Thanks," Nijimura said with a bored face now, "get him dressed."

After Haizaki was dressed they sat on the bench with the coach in front of them talking.

"The starting members will be Akashi, Midorima, Murasakibara, Aomine, and Haizaki. Get out there. And Kuroko," he turned to Kuroko, "I'll have you play in the second half, understood?"

"Yes," said Kuroko.

And so the second match of the day for Teiko began with all the first years a bit sluggish even Haizaki.

"In the end," said Nijimura watching from the bench, "it comes down to stamina. Now that it's the second match, their performance is deteriorating. But even so," his expression changed, "what the hell's wrong with Haizaki? He's sluggish even though it's his first match."

One of the teammates commented on Nijimura's comment, "Isn't it because Nijimura punished him?"

* * *

 

It became the end of the first half and Teiko was leading with 33 points to the other school's 31 points.

Nijimura looked at the freshman with his usual not caring face, "Hey, pull it together. If we lose for any reason, you know what'll happen, don't you?"

The coach took this moment to talk, "In the second half, Kuroko will take Haizaki's place. Apart from that, I don't have any other special instructions. I'll leave it to your discretion."

Kuroko nodded and just before he got off the bench Akashi looked at him, "I'm glad you're ready to go Kuroko-kun. But you'll fail if you do the same thing as you did in the first match."

"...Eh," Kuroko didn't fully understand what Akashi was saying.

"You'll need to adjust the strength of your passes. During the first match," Akashi explained, "stress was not the only reason your passes weren't connecting. It was because you had matched the speed of your passes to the speed of the second and third string's movements. The first string moves even faster. Unless you are one step ahead, your passes will miss. And one more thing. What kind of person has a strong presence?"

Kuroko sweat dropped confused, "...Perhaps people who have bright personalities?"

"I suppose that's also true. There are many contributing factors, so it's difficult to describe in a word but... one of the traits of people with attractive are their strong emotions... they're the type who very expressive, and emote richly. On its own, the concept of misdirection is little more than a fake. It only becomes a great strength when combined with your lack of presence. If you turn your style into a weapon, you should be conscious of your lack of presence, and be able to control it to some extent. As part of that control, as far as possible, you should avoid allowing your emotions to surface." Akashi pointed at Kuroko's heart. "You need to have a fighting spirit, but keep it hidden." He removed his hand.

Kuroko's eyes showed shock but understand what needed to be done. He breathed in then out, "I understand."

The game started and Kuroko passed to Midorima. Midorima, Haizaki, and Murasakibara all showed faces of shock. Midorima made a basket. Kuroko continued to make passes. And starting with that day Teiko was known to have a Phantom sixth man.

* * *

 

"Man, that guy's passes are crazy," said Haizaki walking home from practice, "but he really sucks at everything else." He smirked.

"Thank you," said Kuroko walking beside him, "but that last comment you didn't need to say."

"Ah!" Haizaki jumped, "When did you get here!?"

"I was here from the beginning," replied Kuroko.

"Tsk," Haizaki continued to walk home. "Don't you and Daiki practice in the third string's gym?" Unknown to almost everyone, Haizaki has been paying special attention to the phantom sixth man. Only Kuroko, whom observation skills were better than average, noticed this.

"He was sick today so he wasn't at school or practice."

"Ah," Haizaki then looked back at Kuroko shocked, "Why the hell are you walking with me then!?"

"I'm walking home," said Kuroko calmly, "we are just in the same direction it seems."

Haizaki's phone rang; he looked at the phone and clicked his tongue in annoyance as he opened it up and pushed the "end call" button.

"Who was that?" Kuroko asked curious.

"A girl I slept with a few days ago," Haizaki said nonchalantly.

"Slept with?" Kuroko asked.

"Yeah," Haizaki stopped walking seeing the confused look on Kuroko's face.

"Don't you know what I mean?" Kuroko shook his head no. Haizaki smirked and brought his face closed to the other boy, "I mean fuck, had sex with her."

Kuroko froze. He didn't know how to react to that. But since Akashi told him to suppress his emotions he did his best to keep a straight face, a poker face. Instead of commenting on what Haizaki said Kuroko said, "Please don't have your face so close to mine."

Haizaki smirked widen and continued walking home. Kuroko followed.

"Haizaki-kun, do you have, or rather, do you do it with anyone?" Kuroko asked after walking silently for a few feet.

Haizaki huffed, he wondered why he was still talking with Kuroko, "I'm fine doing it with anyone. I do it all the time with different girls."

Kuroko stared up at the male with ash colored hair, "I don't approve of that."

"You think I should only do it with one person?" Haizaki was about to laugh but then Kuroko answered:  
"Yes."

Haizaki looked at the smaller boy as if he was an alien. Then an idea struck him, "Do you want to be that one person?"

Kuroko, shocked by this offer, slowly nodded without thinking.

"Then let's see if you're any good," Haizaki smirked and licked his lips. "Follow me to my place, you can tell your folks you'll be spending the night at a friend's house. I doubt you'll be able to move once I'm done with you."

Kuroko, a bit frighten, nodded again and took out his cellphone dialing his home to tell his parents he would be sleeping over at a friend's house.

* * *

 

"Does your ass hurt, Tetsuya?" Haizaki asked as he walked back into his room and shut the door. He had just taken a shower and his hair was dripping wet.

"…No," Kuroko lied.

Haizaki smirked and almost laughed, during sex Kuroko kept saying "it hurts!" and even dug his nails into Haizaki's back in pain. Yes, it hurt during sex but now it was easy to ignore.

He grabbed boxers from a basket of clean clothes and dropped his towel. Kuroko looked away. Haizaki saw that and chuckled as he put it on. "Embarrassed to see me naked?"

No answer.

"We already did it so there's no need to be embarrassed about this stuff," Haizaki lifted the blanket that Kuroko was under and laid on the bed next to him.

Kuroko turned around when he felt the shift of weight on the bed. "Why?" Kuroko asked in a soft voice, he was confused and didn't know how else to ask but using that one word.

"Why am I lying in my own bed?" Haizaki laughed, "I'm tired. I want to sleep." He then turned to look at Kuroko, "I could kick you out of my bed; however," he sighed and closed his eyes so he could sleep, "your ass is probably too sore for you to move."

Kuroko's eyes widened. He wondered if this meant that Haizaki possibly cared about him.

"Tetsuya," Haizaki said, his eyes opened slightly, "let's do this again." He licked his lips.

Kuroko's eyes became blank. Of course, he said in his head, he just wants the sex. "Yeah, we can,"

Haizaki smirked and closed his eyes. Kuroko closed his too and they both slept until morning.

Kuroko was walking home from Kagami's home. It was late because he took a long time telling about his past back in Teiko. Talking about that stuff, it brought back memories of when he was with Haizaki. Kuroko clutched the strap on his bag, and looked down at the concrete ground as he continued walking, it hurt. It still hurts.

"...I'll be fine on my own."

Kuroko heard a voice say, he wondered why that voice sounded familiar. When he reached closer to his house he realized who it was. It was Kise. He and his senpai, Kasamatsu, were in front of his house.

"Kise-kun?" Kuroko stared at the blond in front who was having trouble standing up which is why his senpai was holding him up.

Said blond turned his head as soon as he heard the voice, "Kurokocchi!" he smiled happily even though he was in pain from his leg.

Kuroko stood in front of the two and looked at Kise confused, "Why are you at my house?"

Kise chuckled and smiled a bit pathetically, "Kurokocchi, I," he glanced away and gulped before continuing, "I never knew what I felt towards you. But now I know it's 'love.' Kurokocchi I love you."

Kuroko's eyes widened and he looked down. He couldn't accept Kise's feelings not now, not when Haizaki was still in his mind. "Kise-kun-"

"Kurokocchi, you can't reject me."

Kuroko looked up at Kise confused.

"You can't reject me because I didn't ask you yet. I'm sure you still love Shougo." He smiled painfully.

Kuroko's heart started to hurt. He loved the both of them just differently, and he didn't want to see Kise in pain.

As if remembering Kasamatsu was still here Kise looked towards him. "Can you help me home now, senpai? I've done what I was going to do." Kasamatsu nodded, though he felt awkward being there in the first place. "Kurokocchi," Kise looked down at him. "Good luck against Akashicchi." The blond then walked away with the help of his senpai.

Kuroko breathed in then out and got out his phone. He looked through his contacts as he walked inside his empty house. He called the number he has been unable to delete all these years.

"Hey, Tetsuya." Said the voice on the other end.

"Haizaki-kun," Kuroko felt like he was going to break any second. "I'm deleting your number from my phone. I'm sorry but even though I still hold feelings for you, if I keep your number in my phone I can't move on. I'm sorry. Goodbye for good now."

"I see…" Haizaki laughed in the phone though it sounded forced. "Goodbye, Tetsuya."

They both hung up. And Kuroko did as he planned. He deleted Shougo Haizaki from his contacts.


	5. Chapter 5

There was pain. And yet, happiness was there too.

It had been less than a year since Seirin had won the Winter Cup. The Inter High results of Kuroko's second year were tough where as Kuroko didn't want to stop practicing. However, something had come up.

Jabberwock.

The team that needed to be defeated has appeared and in order to defeat it they needed a team of miracles. So, once again the six were to be on the same team.

"I suddenly got an email from Kurokocchi. He must be up to something." Kise chuckled. _Ah, here it is._ He felt it again. The pain.

It had been less than a year since he admitted he loved Kuroko. He would have thought he would ask him to date him sooner than this, but he didn't. Nothing goes like planned and he didn't know if the feelings for Haizaki were gone. As far as he knew, Kuroko and Haizaki could be dating. Life is unpredictable after all.

"Sorry for making you wait."

As soon as Kise heard the voice that said the apology, his face smiled brightly.

"Good to see you all again," Kuroko spoke.

"Kurokocchi!" Kise was resisting the urge to hug him. Resisting the urge to kiss him. Resisting the urge to ask him so many things. Resisting the urge to cry.

_Ah, here again._ Kise felt the pain that came with the happiness.

"It's been so long!" Kise smiled. Some days he felt like that was his talent. Not modeling. Not basketball. But the ability to hide his emotions in the smiling mask he made himself.

Kise noticed how Kuroko's gaze at him was a concerned one.

_That's Kurokocchi for you._ Kise thought, _always able to see through anything. So observant._

The team was told their name, their objective, and told who they would be a team with besides the six of the Miracles and Kagami.

* * *

After they were done with practicing Kise clung to Kuroko from behind. "Kurokocchi, pass to me too."

He could feel Kuroko tense up. It was like this since he admitted his feelings. Whenever he were to do the usual and show physical affection to Kuroko, he would get tense.

Kuroko stepped forward as if that would make Kise let go. As expected, it didn't.

"Oi!" Aomine yelled at the blond.

"Hey Kise let go of Kuroko!" Kagami said before Aomine could continue his sentence.

"That was my line, idiot." Aomine clicked his tongue.

"It is not your line," Kagami shouted, "and aren't you the idiot!"

"Huh?!" Aomine couldn't believe he was being called an idiot from an idiot. "You're BaKagami."

"Well your Ahomine!" Kagami fought back in the name calling.

The two continued shouting at each other.

"Kurokocchi… Now that they're in the same gym, I can tell they were cut from the same cloth." Kise just watched in awe at the fight.

"Yes," Kuroko agreed then looked up at Kise, "now will you release me?"

"Only if you promise to pass to me more!" Kise hugged Kuroko tightly.

He felt Kuroko's hand touch his. This time Kise tensed, his face starting to heat up. Usually Kuroko never did such a thing. Even if it was this simple, it meant something, for Kuroko tried to stay away from touching Kise as it would only be a reward of some sorts for clinging to him and therefore Kise would do it more.

Then, to add to that, was Kuroko's smile. A gentle smile that made Kise's heart beat quicken. His hold on Kuroko was loosened.

"I promise to pass to you more." Kuroko spoke in that soft voice he had and walked away for Kise's grip on him loosened so much that getting away was easy.

"Kurokocchi…" Kise was about to reach for Kuroko's hand but then the gym went dark.

"GAH!" Kise screamed.

"Oh sorry." Aomine's voice was heard through the darkness then the lights went back on.

"AOMINECCHI! THAT WAS MEAN!" Kise yelled as he pointed at Aomine accusingly.

"Everyone left already," Aomine said nonchalantly. "Hurry up and get out."

He was right, no matter where Kise looked he didn't see Kuroko.

"Right." Kise sighed and walked out the gym's door.

* * *

Everyone continued to practice in the gym for the next few days.

"Kagamicchi, do you want to end with a one-on-one?" Kise asked at the end of one of their practice days.

"Sure, why not." Kagami agreed.

Momoi spoke of them not to over do it and the two walked to the free throw line.

"You know, I never thought that I'd be able to be on the same team as you again." Kise smiled as he spoke to Kagami.

"Again?" Kagami looked confused, "Oh, are you talking about that game after the practice match?"

"Yeah, when we noticed Kurokocchi get in the middle of it." Kise held the basketball in both hands.

"Yeah that was surprising. Sheesh that guy's so weak yet he never cowers." Kagami stood in front of him getting himself prepared for whatever may come.

_Kurokocchi, he's so amazing._ Kise thought then as he spoke to signal for them to begin he was interrupted by Aomine saying he didn't know where Kuroko was. Thinking it was impossible Kise didn't think much to it. He laughed at the thought of Kuroko going after the Jabberwock team alone. But then again…

Kise ran out of the door of the gym in a hurry.

But he bumped into Murasakibara who had left to go buy candy from the vending machines.

"Murasakibaracchi!"

"Ah… Kise-chin? What's the rush?" Murasakibara asked in a lazy tone.

"Kurokocchi is in danger! We need to hurry!" Kise was starting to panic at the thought of Kuroko all alone against those people.

Kagami explained what was happening and all six of them hurried.

When they arrived at the location where Kuroko followed Riko's dad, they all heard a loud crash.

Kagami was the first to enter the room and they all saw Kuroko's hair being pulled by Nash Gold Jr.

"Kuroko!" Kagami got in between the two and stood in front of Kuroko protectively along with Aomine.

"Are you okay?" Kise asked the blue haired boy. He nodded yes and Kise sighed. "Why would you do this." He mumbled under his breath. He didn't want to see Kuroko get hurt. He never wanted to see that.

Kise helped Kuroko up from the floor, his expression never changing from a concerned one.

Once Akashi said a few words they all left, Kise helped Kuroko walk out.

They treated to Kuroko's wounds, or rather Momoi did after she almost tackled him in happiness of seeing him alive.

As Kuroko sat in a chair, they left one by one. Kagami and Aomine both patted Kuroko's head saying a few words of how they'll beat Jabberwock in the match. Then there were three, Momoi, Kise, and Kuroko.

"Kurokocchi, are you sure you're okay?" Kise asked for the sixth time.

"Yes," Kuroko didn't look at Kise at all.

Kise stared at Kuroko, "Aren't you going to say it?"

Kuroko kept looking away.

"Say what?" Asked Momoi, she didn't quite understand what Kise wanted to hear.

"'I'm sorry.' He needs to say those words." Kise's eyes didn't leave Kuroko.

"I will not." Kuroko stubbornly said.

"Kurokocchi!" Kise walked over to where Kuroko was sitting. "You put yourself in a dangerous situation. We all were worried about you. You should apologize." He started to glare down at him.

Kuroko looked up at him, seeing the glare he glared back. "I will not apologize for what I believed was right. It was the right thing to do to confront them, even if I got hurt."

Kise clenched his teeth, his hands stayed at his side but made a fist. "Don't you… Don't you understand how much you're hurting me by saying you're fine getting hurt!"

Kuroko's eyes widened as he saw the glare disappear, and closed eyes forcing any tears to stay away appeared.

"I never want to see you get hurt, Kurokocchi. Not by Nash. Not by Shougo-kun. Not by anyone. I don't want you to ever get hurt. I love you too much. If this was a world created by me I would make it so you would never shed a single tear. So you'd never even get a scratch."

"Kise-kun," Kuroko reached up to touch Kise's cheek. He had to say it now, "If I pass to you at all in the real game. It means… I like you too. No, not like. Love." He spoke softly but honestly. He looked away, he in the end couldn't say it so the only way was to convey it through basketball.

Kise's eyes widened, then he stepped back and chuckled quietly. It was just like Kuroko to leave it to basketball. "Alright," he said quietly as he let his bangs hide his eyes.

"Momoi-san, I'll be heading home now." Kuroko stood up and walked out of the gym.

Once Kuroko left the gym Momoi turned to Kise, "So you knew about Shougo-kun and Tetsu-kun's relationship back in middle school?"

"Yeah," Kise nodded then he looked at Momoi shocked. "How do you know!?"

Momoi put a finger to her lips as if it was a secret no one could tell, "Women's intuition."

* * *

"Kurokocchi! Your passes were amazing! I missed that feeling!" Kise made a fist with his hands as he looked up. "I wish we were always on the same team so I could always receive it!"

"Being on the same team again was nice. I never thought it would ever happen again." Kuroko spoke calmly unlike Kise who was still excited over what had happened just a few days earlier.

It had been two days since the game of Vorpal Swords vs. Jabberwock. In the day in between Kise and Kuroko had not spoken. It was this day that Kise came unannounced to Seirin and was walking Kuroko home from school.

As silence came upon them Kise stopped, "Kurokocchi, I was wondering will you say 'I love you' to me?"

Kuroko stopped too. "No." He bluntly said.

"So mean!" Kise whimpered and then felt Kuroko's hand brush his.

"I'll say it to you when we're dating."

It took two seconds before Kuroko walked quickly forward to avoid Kise who tried to tackle him out of happiness.

"Kurokocchi! Please date me!" Kise yelled, a smile never leaving his face.

Kise watched as Kuroko's face turned a bright red, something he had never seen before. "Don't yell." He spoke trying to hide the red coloring on his face with his hand.

"Kurokocchi," Kise pulled Kuroko's hand away from his face and whispered into Kuroko's ear, "Will you date me?" He pulled away just in time to save his face from getting hit by Kuroko's palm. He wondered if Kuroko was trying an ignite pass on his face.

"Yes." Kuroko quietly said.

Kise felt his happiness reach a new height it has never been before. He wanted to scream so everyone could hear him yell that he was dating Kuroko. However, that would result in his beautiful model face being hit by so many people, Kuroko included.

They walked to Kuroko's home, just as Kise promised to do when he reached Seirin High School for him.

"I guess I'll see you later then Kurokocchi," Kise raised his hand to wave.

"Kise-kun!" Kuroko was then interrupted by his cellphone ringing.

"I'll wait here. You can answer it." Kise smiled as he reassured he wouldn't leave.

Kuroko nodded and checked his phone, an unknown number. "Hello?"

"Hey Tetsuya, it's been a while."

"Haizaki-kun…" Kuroko's face showed he was worried. Not because of any feelings resurfacing but because Kise was there and he might get the wrong idea.

"I saw you beat those punks called Jabberwock. Good job."

Kuroko nodded on the other end, "Thank you."

"Do you—"

"Haizaki-kun!" Kuroko interrupted. "I can't."

He heard a chuckle on the other line, "I wasn't going to ask you to do something. I just wanted to know if you really love him. I saw the picture of Vorpal Swords and you were smiling a smile only I knew at him. Is Ryouta really the one you choose after me?"

"..." Kuroko glanced at Kise who smiled. His mask was showing a smile. "I love Kise-kun. That's all I have to say."

"I get it. Well it's time for me to delete you now. I guess that's the end of my middle school love."

"Haizaki-kun!"

But the phone already disconnected.

"Kurokocchi?" Kise pretended to be clueless as to what happened during the phone call's conversation. But every second a smile appeared, then disappeared as Kise was trying to keep a straight face.

"…You heard."

"I love Kise-kun." Kise quoted trying to sound like a teenage girl.

Kuroko showed a face of annoyed and anger. "I was going to let you in my house but I've changed my mind." Kuroko walked to the door.

"Wait Kurokocchi! I'm sorry! Let me in! Please!" Kise whined.

Kuroko walked inside his house and slammed the door shut.

"Kurokocchi!" Kise yelled and pouted when the door never opened again.

_Well, I guess this is good,_ Kise smiled, _I'm too happy already. Anymore and I might not be able to wipe this smile off my face for my photoshoot._

Kise walked out of Kuroko's neighborhood.

"I'm dating Kurokocchi…" He reflected back to every moment in his memory he shared with the other. There were happy ones, sad ones, exciting ones. So many different emotions he held with each memory. Sure, there were painful ones but he knew with the future coming there would be more happiness than pain in stored.


End file.
